Discovery
by Phoenix4416
Summary: One shot in modern day earth 2 unrelated to my other fanics. What if a series of discoveries uncovered the truth of Earth. Maybe the Colonists let too much evidence behind when they settled on Earth 2.


**Discovery**

It all started with one discovery, just one tiny discovery which led to the uncovering of the ultimate truth.

July 20th 1969, all eyes turn towards the moon and to TV sets to capture, for what was believed to be the first time in all human history, mans first steps on an alien world or should I say moon. Watching the black and white shots of Apollo approaching the surface of the moon, craters and regolith passing beneath them as Armstrong pulls off one of the hardest landings of his life, dozens of eagle eyed viewers worldwide glimpse a straight line pass by the triangular window and then out of shot. They knew right then that the moon landing was a hoax, something which was seemingly confirmed to thousands worldwide over the next 21 hours as the Stars and Stripes waved and things just didn't seem right with the lunar mission, and then the lunar mission returned to Earth. Those that saw the line on the moons surface falling into the background and going seemingly unnoticed as louder conspiracy theorists belied the fact that man really had landed on the moon. More lunar missions passed and then funding was cut, no more lines being seen on the surface throughout these next missions.

Decades passed by as archaelogists worldwide digging deeper into the past hit the 250000 year mark and started rewriting the history books. First it was a discovery in Tanzania of a settlement or at least the outlines and debris of a settlement which seemed to be far too advanced for the time. Foundations, stones cut and shaped to precise dimensions, metal, glass, it was almost too much, too far in advance of what was known to humans at that time. Then it was proven to be a hoax when plastic was found. The archaeologists who made the discoveries were a laughing stock and the artifacts were placed in storage for many years.

But one archaeologist stuck at it. Time passed. Technology advanced…

Eventually this young archaeologist gained the funds to start carbon dating the artefacts uncovered in Tanzania and then thanks to an anonymous donation was able to head back to Tanzania to search for more evidence, or in this case bodies because where there are buildings, there will be bodies and where there are bodies, chances are there would be knowledge. And knowledge he found. Hundreds of skeletons lay in a graveyard, stones marking out who they were and more importantly to some, who their Gods were. More artefacts were found with slivers of metal that lay with the bodies, many inside the skeletons and in a few cases there was more artefacts that were almost too much for this young doctor, but he knew he needed to be certain. Tests were run on the skeletons confirming that they were approximately 250000 years old and many had lived well into old age and more importantly these skeletons were too evolved for humans of the time. Coming up with wild explanations and gathering his evidence together before he started to publish his theories, this scientist readied himself for telling the world that maybe this isn't all we are.

The world was in shock as he revealed his evidence, evidence that was verified by a hundred universities.

250000 years ago in Tanzania there was a sudden explosion in knowledge. Overnight humanity learned how to build solid homes, metal cutlery just like modern day cutlery, plastic, clear spectacle glass, metal tools similar to modern day tools. But that wasn't all, they were healthy, healthier than any human or at least sapien before them and lived well into old age even by todays standards. They worshipped Gods of the Greek Pantheon well before Greece was a concept and had a language that defied explanation…English.

To say this caused riots would be an understatement.

But some good did come out of it as more archeologists flocked to the area where these discoveries were made.

By this time, 2013 humanity was ready to return to the moon and one of the conspiracy theorists who had long gone unheard was to take them there. This flight would be landing near to where Apollo 11 landed. Stepping down onto the moons surface and into a buggy they had brought with them, the small team of 3 drove towards Apollo 11s landing site where he saw with his own eyes Armstrongs footsteps and then they went further towards what could have just been a ghost on the image. Slowing the buggy to a crawl, dust kicking over the wheels, the team could easily see the straight line covered by a sheen of regolith. Wiping away the dust, the astronauts uncovered a thick sheet of metal, and in a small corner a code and a name;

Section Alpha-88924-Beta-33528-Battlestar Galactica-

Over the years man learned to accept that 250000 years ago men and women like Admiral W. Adama, Captain E. Costanza, and Doctor Ishay came or returned to Earth on the Battlestar Galactica, from when or where no one was sure, the rest no one was sure of until a cave was found, filled with silt. Clearing out the silt something important was found, the shape unmistakeable.

The Archaelogist opened the hatch of the ship finding crates full of metal sheets inside. Taking the first one, the archaeologist started to read;

"I doubt anyone will read this, but if one day someone does find this you need to know our story and our mistakes and your history. My name is Admiral William Adama and I come from Caprica, one of the thirteen Colonies of Kobol…"

Life here began out there

**Hope you liked this one shot. I always wondered what would have happened to the pieces of Galacticas hull that fell away as she moved into Earth 2s orbit past the moon, and what else they might have left behind.**


End file.
